Trial and Execution
by SuperiorSoccerMom
Summary: And then he sees her, running as fast as she can. It would be wise to try to avoid a fight, but the future king's orders were to slay every witch that they saw… Slight DaveJade, but not really. Medieval AU.


**A/N: At first, I really hoped to make this a legitimate story, but the way I update, it just doesn't seem i would be able to do so. I might continue it in the future, although it is quite unlikely? I apologize for how short this is. :( Thank you for reading! If you want me to continue, you can ask me to do so, but I'm not promising anything, sorry! :)  
**

**Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck.**

* * *

_Year 1317._

It's raining, again. It's been raining for months now… Will it ever stop?

As the rains continues to pour on as it has, a young knight by the name of David makes his way back to the kingdom for which he serves. The prince, whom will soon be king, ordered him and the rest of his troops to ride in search for witches.

David was separated from the group after a witch attacked them; he had immediately fled, calling for a retreat, hoping that the group had heard him.

These woods are thick, and the rain does not help, either. David begins to feel distraught; God only knows how many witches take house in these woods. He looks around warily, trying to not look visibly panicked.

The snap of a branch makes David stop his and his horse's movements all together, even his breathing. If the noise was indeed caused by a witch, she probably saw you first… Maybe she ran away? Or maybe she's just waiting to attack…

Slowly, David steps of his horse, attempting to make as little noise as possible; he lays his hand upon his sword, carefully scanning his surroundings as he takes quiet steps. Thankfully, the pouring rain covers some of the sound.

And then he sees her, running as fast as she can. It would be wise to try to avoid a fight, but the future king's orders were to slay every witch that they saw…

No doubt, the witch is fast, but David is faster; he grabs the witch by the triceps of her left arm, throwing her to the ground, drawing his sword and pointing it in the middle of her face.

She doesn't say anything, she just stares at him, waiting for her death but she shakes, nonetheless, frightened and cold and hungry.

"I've caught you now, witch," David smirks, "Have any last words before I-" he stops mid-sentence, staring at the young woman for a long moment, taking in her appearance. She's completely soaked, long, black hair clinging to her face, her bright green eyes staring at him with fright and hatred, and her porcelain white skin beaten and bruised, as well as bloodied and scared. This woman… is familiar. "Speak your name, witch," David commands, trying to hide any shock that might have shown itself.

"Why? It is not as if the likes of you would care," she sneered.

"Speak your name, or I shall strike you down where you stand!"

"I am not standing, you fool!"

David presses his sword against her throat, pushing it a little bit to get his point across. "Your name, witch,"

"Jade," the woman spat. The witch's chest is heavy violently from running, black hair, not only clinging to her face, but the rest of her porcelain skin; there is not much left of her clothing… David thinks, no, he knows that she is freezing, especially in this rain.

He wishes to help this woman, but what if she actually was a witch? …But what if she wasn't?

The sound on horse's hooves stomping on the wet mud and grass, and the knight's heart begins to race; he must make his decision.

Dave swoops down, picking up Jade and throwing her over his shoulder before quickly climbing on his horse. She begins to struggling, but, thankfully, she doesn't yell; Dave hisses to her that he will cover for her, but she must stay quiet, as if she unconscious, or in shock. To his surprise, she actually listens to him; she positions herself behind him, resting her body on his back. Jade is shivering quite violently from the cold, so, Dave removes his cape, nonchalantly handing it to her as he begins to ride through the forest, but she doesn't take it at first, she just stares at it, confused and disgusted.

Dave forces down a smirk when he feels her shift to wrap the thin cloth around her body, then resting herself back on his torso; she mumbles something incoherent, but he does not ask her to repeat it.

The cavalry doesn't end up catching up to them before they arrive into the town, so he doesn't have to explain things until later, when Dave is carrying the witch, whom actually passed out, into the castle. His brother, the prince and future king, rushes towards him, quickly inquiring what happened on the mission.

"A witch attack us and the entire group was separated after I called for a retreat," Dave explains calmly, watching the sleeping witch carefully, "On my way back, I found this young woman unconscious… I figured she would die if I left her there, so I decided to bring her back with me,"

Dirk nods kirtly, seemingly unfazed by the girl and her well-being, but he simply says, "You may have a doctor examine her, if you wish," so that it may seem like he gives a shit about the people in the kingdom.

Dave nods, bowing quickly before taking his leave and towards his chambers; Dave wasn't willing to take the chance on letting a doctor examine her and somehow finding out that she's a witch (of course, even if she was a witch).

He lays Jade on his bed, and wonders why he even gave this lowly woman a second glance.


End file.
